1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a view finder for a single-lens reflex camera, and more particularly, to a view finder which displays photographic information, such as an aperture value, a distance graduation, a shutter speed, the depth of focus, and the like in a lower part of the visual field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known view finders for single-lens reflex cameras having a reflector between the exit face of a pentagonal prism and an eyepiece directors photographic information source toward the eyepiece so as to display photographic information in the lower part of the visual field of the view finder.
However, recent requirements for reduction in size of cameras has prompted removal of the reflector from the space between the exit face of the pentagonal prism and the eyepiece. This space for installation there other components such as electrical circuit elements and the like.